1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid control device included in a so-called micro flow path device, and more particularly to a fluid control device in which a film is sandwiched between two plates and part of the film forms a diaphragm part.
2. Description of the Related Art
A micro flow path device is used in a reaction experiment or the like in which a small amount of fluid is used.
In a micro flow path device, a fine flow path is formed in, for example, a joined part of plates. A plurality of micro flow path devices of this type are combined for use in the application. A fluid control device that exerts functions of a pump, a valve, or the like may be used.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-027813, an invention related to a micro valve is disclosed as a fluid control device. In this micro valve, a thin silicone rubber film is sandwiched between a silicon wafer and a thick silicone rubber film. A conduit tube, which works as a flow path, is formed in the thick silicone film. An opening part, which leads to the thin silicone film, is formed in the silicon wafer. When a positive pressure is applied from a pressure source through the opening part to the thin silicone film, the conduit tube is blocked with the thin silicone film, interrupting a fluid flow in the conduit tube.